riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sermaye
Overview Welcome to Sermaye. A land of lithe humans clad in fine silks more potent than Kevlar, wielding scimitars and glaives forged from exotic metals all the while cruising on stylized jet hover-boards. Plumed buildings crafted from the whitest marbles and stone rise in the distance, set on mesas overlooking harsh windy deserts that gradually melt away into rich delta jungles and tropical swamps. Shimmering crystal rivers are home to wild bazaars and walled towns, the ever-present target of masked bandits and light-footed thieves. Sermaye is a land of warlords and guile; discipline and anarchy. No two days are the same, and unless you can pluck the whiskers off a Leprede while it’s asleep, you might not be fast enough to stay alive. The People Sermayeans are characterized by slim, lithe builds given the status of their world, slimming them enough while also tweaking their height to a point where they're physically stereotyped. Skin and hair color varies wildly: Testimony to their interesting origins. Here classes of people are defined chiefly by their hard-won skill, be it in arms or trade. Sermaye would truly be a planet of anarchy if not for the warlords and leaders that have carved out their own territories, forming tribes and small factions that trade and war with one another. On a personal level, self defense is key to survival, making martial arts an initial skill that's taken for granted here. Skill and form are held in the highest regard; anything less and you'll be sneered at. Sermayeans are competitive to the extreme, constantly taking the opportunity to prove their own strengths to earn their rights. It's an incredibly annoying trait outside of their own planet, though only a fool would underestimate a boastful Sermayean. Unless you're fast and cut-throat enough to survive, you get your throat cut. It's as simple as that here, leaving Sermayeans as cold as they are pessimistic. The Places In the rocky deserts outside of delta jungles and river swamps rise sprawling towns honed with smooth white stone and marble, typically capped with gold or bronze. The more important the status, the larger and richer the dwelling. Small groups and gangs of nomads typically camp in mesas or other rocky terrain that offers shelter from the elements and scouting opponents, where they prey on nearby towns and caravans. Living in rudimentary camps made from animal hides and usually adorned with their skulls, these uncivilized bandits and hunters thrive on whatever they can take off of city-dwelling Sermayeans. The Tech Sermaye is home to the original jetbike: A technological design that's sparked numerous knock-offs across the breadth and width of the galaxy. Naturally, for all their charm and pleasing aesthetics, they don't top the originals. Sporting two engines and a light chassis, the jetbike is one of the fastest seated vehicles in the galaxy. Not terribly good when it comes to being hit or hitting things, but the trick with this is actually hitting it. Usually fitted with a smart-link bracelet that allows a rider to abandon the vehicle while it stays in pilot and steers along a pre-set flight pattern, the jetbike allows a Sermayean to dismount and quickly remount, or even have his bike follow him hundreds of feet up in the air. The Weapons The most interesting thing about Sermaye is the distinctive lack of firearms. With their history progressing as gradually as it ever has, the people of Sermaye grew so attached to the sword and its art that they never saw a use for even the most rudimentary ranged weapons. Even cannon or artillery were eschewed: For was not the purpose of conquest to gain? And why blow down a city's wall when you can merely deftly climb over it? The thing about Sermayeans is that they are literally so physically quick, they have had no reason to give up their age-old arts in favor of ranged weapons. Rather, they use blades and hand-to-hand weapons of many types. Single-edged, double, short spears, hooked glaives, knives: The works. It should be noted that Sermayeans do not use throwing weapons either, for those are even slower than bullets which they can already outmaneuver at their leisure. Category:Planets